Hydrocarbon production from shale formations is accomplished through natural formation fractures that are in communication with the producing wellbore. Stimulation treatments, such as hydraulic fracturing, are often performed on a shale formation to maximize contact and connectivity with the shale's natural fractured system to enhance productivity. During a hydraulic fracturing treatment, a fracturing fluid containing proppant is introduced into an underground formation through perforations in the wellbore at flow rates and pressures sufficient to fracture the formation and transport the proppant into the formation.